Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing device user interfaces, and more specifically, to systems and methods for adjustment of user interface elements based on user accuracy and content consumption.
Description of Related Art
Many computing devices, such as tablet computers and smartphones, have displays that incorporate dynamic user interfaces for both content and touch display interaction. For example, some computing devices may utilize a portion of a display for touch display user-interfacing, such as an on-screen virtual keyboard. Another portion of the display may be used for content display, such as for display of a text message being typed into the computing device or for the display of an image or video.
Displays on some computing devices have very limited area for displaying content and elements with which users can interact for user input to the device. There is an advantage for maximizing the area available for content, such as images and video. However, interactive elements can be difficult to use if they are too small for a user. As a result, a user may interact with such elements inaccurately and therefore make errors in entering input to the device. As a result, there is a need for providing improved techniques for adjusting element size and positions on computing device displays.